


‘Cause I Still Want That, Your Savage Love

by honeyed_eyes



Series: Did Somebody, Did Somebody Break Your Heart? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (especially Jaehyun oh my god), (johnjae wine mates of course), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends to Lovers, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Established Side!Dotae, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, I’m bad at titles, Jaehyun is a TikToker, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Roommates, TikTok, WinWin is only mentioned - Freeform, coffee and wine mates johnjae are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyed_eyes/pseuds/honeyed_eyes
Summary: “I wanna try the ‘fall asleep on your boyfriend challenge’ for my next tiktok,” Jaehyun says, air quotes and all.“And I’m telling you you’ve already reached your peak on that app with your WAP challenge,” Doyoung reiterates, “So why bother?”“Wait a minute!” Taeyong interrupts, confusion evident. “How are you even supposed to do that? You don’t exactly have a boyfriend...”“Well... I guess I didn’t think about that part.”OrJaehyun wants his next tiktok to be the “fall asleep on your boyfriend challenge”, except he doesn’t have a boyfriend. He asks Doyoung and Taeyong to both do it with him, but Taeyong insists he asks Johnny, Jaehyun's best friend. Of course he should ask Johnny instead, but Taeyong also convinces him to do it in secret, without Johnny knowing. So he does... and he could have never anticipated Johnny’s reaction, nor his own.
Relationships: JohnJae, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Series: Did Somebody, Did Somebody Break Your Heart? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161878
Comments: 32
Kudos: 216
Collections: Coffee Dates Fest [1st Round]





	‘Cause I Still Want That, Your Savage Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #034:** Jaehyun tries that trend on tiktok where you pretend to fall asleep on your bf, but since he's single, he decides to try them on his friends and he starts of with Johnny. Johnny's reaction is what he wasn't expecting. "Jay, I know you're asleep right now. But I've been wanting to tell you that I like you and so far I can only tell a sleeping you because I have no idea how you'd react if you were awake."
> 
>   
> **Author’s Note:** Hi everyone!
> 
> This is not my first time writing fic, but it is my first time writing Johnjae. I love love LOVE johnjae and have read so many fics of them, but had never been compelled enough to write them yet until I came across this prompt for the ficfest. I was just casually reading the prompts to get excited to see what fics would be written by authors, and then I read this prompt and the fic literally wrote itself in my head... so I became an author too instead of just a reader.
> 
> Also disclaimer, while I do watch tiktoks, I’ve never made one ever lol. But I tried to find actual tiktoks of this challenge in the prompt (had never seen this challenge before) and could only find a “fall asleep while on FaceTime with boyfriend” type challenge; since I couldn’t actually find tiktoks as was described in the prompt and I didn’t like the whole FaceTime thing, I took the prompt quite literally. Also because I personally don’t feel like the whole FaceTime aspect would have the same effect on a confession. 
> 
> Thank you so, so much to the prompter for such a damn cute prompt; I can only hope I did it justice, as well as johnjae justice for my first time writing them. **♡**

“I don’t know Jaehyun, I don’t think you’ll ever upload another tiktok more successful than your WAP challenge,” Doyoung says to him with the most serious face before going back to looking through the grocery ad in his hands, “I don’t even know how that got so many likes and views anyway, it’s not like you have an ass.”

Jaehyun looks up from his phone at him, jaw dropping slightly before scoffing in fake hurt, “Take that back!” he cries out. Yet his tone had no malice behind it, he knew his friends all liked to joke about how flat his ass was and him uploading that specific challenge gave them all the opening they needed to tease him for it. “I’ve been going hard working out my glutes!”

Doyoung rolls his eyes dramatically, continuing what he was doing when suddenly Taeyong walks into Jaehyun & Doyoung’s dorm room, reusable shopping bags in his hands. “I heard Johnny say your WAP challenge was your best tiktok yet, but I think he’s just being nice,” Taeyong added into the conversation, apparently having overheard them when coming in. He quickly pecked Doyoung’s cheek, pulling a chair out next to him at their little kitchen table he was sitting at and grabbed a different grocery ad to also look through. 

Jaehyun smiled to himself, thinking about Johnny liking his video and him seeming to be the only one of his friends that didn’t tease him for it. “That’s because Johnny is the best,” he put down his phone & grabbed his coffee cup, looking down into it while sipping some. He missed the way Taeyong and Doyoung both shared some sort of knowing look with one another. “He’s my only real friend, unlike you both,” he joked, sticking out his tongue at them.

“I wouldn’t say that to the person going out to buy your snacks and food for the next two weeks,” Taeyong replied, smirking at Jaehyun. “I’ll get that one brand of instant noodles I know you hate,” Doyoung also added, an evil smirk on his lips. “I TAKE IT BACK, omg please spare my mouth—“ he half pleaded to them, remembering the much too spicy flavor and how it made him practically cry. The two broke out into a fit of laughter at his despair. “Alright, alright!” Taeyong said, going back to the ad.

“But really guys, I wanna try the ‘fall asleep on your boyfriend challenge’ for my next tiktok,” he said in a more serious tone, air quotes and all. He was hoping they’d both give him some real feedback on the idea. “And I’m telling you you’ve already reached your peak on that app,” Doyoung said uninterestedly, turning another page and grabbing a highlighter to hilight something he wanted to buy, “So why bother?” 

“Wait a minute!” Taeyong interrupted, a look of confusion on his face, “How are you even supposed to do that? You don’t exactly have a boyfriend...” Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he looked at Taeyong, realizing he was right. Taeyong cocked an eyebrow back. 

“Well... I guess I didn’t think about that part.” Jaehyun felt his ears start heating up slightly in embarrassment. “I was gonna ask Doyoung over here to do it with me but he seems to be my non supportive roommate,” he says giving said man a pointed look. Doyoung just shrugs his shoulders, not even looking up. “Sure, I’ll do it, if Taeyong does it too.” 

That was exactly what he needed to hear, for an amazing idea instantly pops up into his head. “Actually, that gives me the idea... what if I do it with all of my friends and then I’ll choose which one is the best out of them all and that’s the one I’ll upload?” Hearing that, Taeyong’s head shot up, a look of realization coming upon his face. 

“You should ask Johnny first!” came his response a little too quickly & it was Jaehyun’s turn to be confused. Even Doyoung looked up at Taeyong and was giving him a certain look that Jaehyun couldn’t pinpoint. “What— why?” He questioned, taking another sip of his coffee but keeping his eyes on Taeyong.

“H-he just seems to be the most supportive of your tiktoks, t-that’s why,” Taeyong quickly explains, voice small & stuttering his words like he sometimes did when he was trying to hide something. Doyoung was now giving him a death glare like he said something wrong, and Taeyong must of sensed it bc he looked over to Doyoung beside him and reached out to give him a firm grip on his shoulder, which seemed to calm him down. Jaehyun’s eyes darted between the two, trying to figure out what was going on but ultimately decided to ignore the weird tension in favor of what Taeyong actually said.

“You’re right,” he responds, a little smile taking over his face as his friends look back at him, “Johnny has asked to be in one of my tiktoks anyway, so this is the perfect opportunity.” He puts his coffee cup down on the table to grab his phone again, getting ready to text Johnny about it when suddenly Taeyong stood up from his seat and slapped Jaehyun’s phone out of his hand. “WAIT! Don’t text him yet!” he yells, making the other two slightly jump in shock. 

He was now starting to get slightly suspicious of Taeyong acting so weirdly all of a sudden, but decided not to confront him about it and let Taeyong explain himself. So he crosses his arms and sends him a hard look, waiting for an explanation for the sudden outburst; Doyoung does the same.

Taeyong took a moment to reset his composure and then spoke, “It’s just... don’t you want his genuine reaction? If you tell him you’re gonna film it then it will be like it’s staged because he’ll know it’s coming. If you don’t tell him and do it secretly then the video would probably be better, don’t you think?” He sent Jaehyun a matter of fact look when finishing, lips coming out in a pout as he handed Jaehyun back his phone. Then it was Doyoung’s turn to chime in.

“Actually, that plan makes a lot of sense,” he added into the conversation, smile coming onto his face while he sent a contented look to Taeyong. Jaehyun felt like they were hiding something from him, some sort of unspoken truth they knew between each other but figured this was just another one of their ways of showing affection towards one another; they were a couple after all, even if they rarely showed it in front of their friends.

Doyoung reached over and grabbed Taeyong’s hand, intertwining their fingers together and Jaehyun felt a twinge of jealously go through him but of course chose not to show it. He loved how two of his closest friends were dating and sometimes wished to have something like that. The feeling came more often than he liked to admit, so he chose to push it away quickly before it could consume him.

He watched them exchange those same knowing glances from earlier at one another before they both simultaneously look at him, Doyoung speaking up first. “Yongie’s right, Jaehyun; our reactions already aren’t gonna be as good because Yong and I already know.” Jaehyun sighed because “Of course you guys are right,” and turned to grab his phone. 

He went to pull up his messages with Johnny and contemplated how he was gonna pull off doing this in secret. He was closest with Johnny out of all of his friends, and usually he couldn’t keep secrets from him, not that he really had any secrets to keep from him. That’s when he realized that Johnny had sent him some messages that he hadn’t read yet. Another small smile came across his face as he read them silently, everything falling into place without him even having to try.

_ I found another movie for us to watch _

_It’s another one in English, I know you prefer those over Korean films_

_Saturday 5pm in my room like always? :)_

_Taeyong told me him and Doyoung are going to visit his parents this weekend_

_Jaeeeeeeee text back :’(_

“Perfect,” he says out loud, turning back to the couple in front of him. “You guys are going to visit your parents this weekend?” He asked them, pointing at Taeyong. 

“Yes, not that our plans ever stopped you from reserving your every Saturday for only hanging out with Johnny anyway,” Doyoung answered for him, undertone implying something Jaehyun couldn’t quite grasp. He wiggled his eyebrows at that, for he never realized that it had become a part of his weekly routine until now.

Ever since he met Johnny back during his freshman year, it just happened that way. But maybe Doyoung did have a point, for he actually did put down making plans with his other friends (the couple in front of him included) in favor of simply hanging out with his best friend on a number of occasions. Not that he didn’t make it up to them but, simply put: Johnny was his favorite, and he wasn’t about to deny it. Still... he did feel slightly guilty.

“I’m sorry...” he said to them both, trying the convey said guilt with sincerity. Doyoung’s face was carefully blank, looking like he was contemplating how to respond. Noting his boyfriend’s silence, Taeyong answered instead, looking up at him with understanding in his eyes. “Don’t be.” 

Jaehyun felt a bit taken aback by those words, as if Taeyong was insinuating that it was okay that he choose Johnny over them time and time again. He felt like a bad friend, a little selfish even. It was starting to make him question even further why it was so easy to choose Johnny over anyone else, why Johnny was his favorite. 

Taeyong must have seen the internal battle he was having with himself because before Jaehyun could even say anything back, he continued instead. “Besides, I’d chose hanging out with Doyoung over you any day.” Jaehyun’s guilt quickly subsided as he laughs while Doyoung cracks a wickedly bright grin, the first he’d seen on him today. 

It was then Jaehyun’s turn to playfully roll his eyes at them before going back to messaging Johnny.

_Just talked with Doyoung & Tae, the plan is a go _

_I’ll bring coffee as always :)_

_Aren’t you in class? Pay attention_

_Last time you didn’t pay attention I had to help you study and you still owe me for that :P_

Jaehyun watches the ellipses pop up and waits to see what Johnny’s gonna say, excitement starting to course through his veins about the plan even though it’s only Monday. Saturday really couldn’t come any sooner, although he was gonna see Johnny way before then; Johnny & Taeyong’s shared room was right next to his & Doyoung’s after all, and him and Johnny worked out together at least once a week, usually Thursday mornings before class. That and they usually ate lunch together every other day if Jaehyun’s work schedule allowed it. He brought his attention back to the vibrating phone in his hand, not realizing he was biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

_I’d rather you teach me any day_

_And how do you suppose I pay you back anyway?_

Jaehyun pauses for a moment to consider the question, and after a minute he finds himself typing out ‘another bottle of wine would be nice’ but before he can even press send, Johnny has sent another message. 

_Cabernet Sauvignon? Merlot? Pinot Noir? Which one do you want this time? :)_

For the millionth time today, Jaehyun is smiling down at his phone, unaware of how much his friends in the room know. Both Doyoung and Taeyong have gotten used to it at this point, but Jaehyun doesn’t know that. He has no clue that there is anything for them to even pick up on, doesn’t know he’s obvious to everybody but himself. Instead, he’s laughing that deep laugh of his, dimples out and all because Johnny knows him so well.

_Let’s try a Merlot this time_

_Have it by Saturday or else ;)_

Jaehyun then recalls the plan for the tiktok and turns back to his other two friends, which he wouldn’t admit it but he forgot they were even there while he was texting Johnny back. He sees them still going through the ads and takes the opportunity to ask, “Do you mind grabbing some popcorn bags while you guys are at the store?”

Doyoung looks up from the ad and asks, “Do you have a preference for which kind?” Jaehyun takes a moment to think about it and remembers that Johnny didn’t really like the kind they got last time.

“Johnny doesn’t like the extra buttery one, so any kind other than that one—“ Suddenly Jaehyun’s phone alarm is going off, reminding him he has his work shift at the cafe in thirty minutes and he has to go get ready for it. He finds himself in a good mood though as he turns it off and goes to his closet to grab his work outfit. Taeyong notices the bounce in his step, and thinks he definitely knows the reason for it. As Jaehyun is rushing to the bathroom to go change, he yells out a “Thanks guys!” at Doyoung and Taeyong, closing the door behind him. 

“I asked him for his preference though...” Doyoung whispers to Taeyong, slight snicker in his voice. 

“Maybe things will change this weekend for him... for them.” Taeyong whispers softly back to his boyfriend, hopeful. 

“I hope so too.”

━━━━━━･ ◈ ･━━━━━━

“#Alive? I thought you said we were gonna watch an American movie again?” Jaehyun questions to Johnny who has his back turned to him in the little kitchen space in his dorm room; he’s preparing the snacks for them to watch the movie. Jaehyun knows that right now while Johnny is doing that, it’s the perfect chance to set up his phone to record for the tiktok challenge, for he can’t do it when Johnny is looking if he’s gonna keep this recording a secret.

So Jaehyun hastily looks over his shoulder one more time to make sure Johnny is busy and not looking, and then quietly goes to set up his phone next to the tv. It’s evening and already starting to get dark, but not dark enough to where the camera won’t catch what’s happening, especially with light coming from the tv screen too. Yet he knows Johnny is gonna see his phone next to the tv unless he turns off all the lights Johnny had switched on while he’s in the kitchen, so he has to make an excuse before he gets caught red handed.

“Well, I saw this was a new release and I know you liked Train To Busan, so I’m sure you’ll like another Korean zombie movie right?” Johnny answers back just as Jaehyun makes sure his phone is recording before quietly scurrying back to his seat. 

He plants himself back in his usual spot on the comfy little couch Johnny and Taeyong chose to fit perfectly in their little shared dorm room. As he grabs his iced americano on the coffee table to take the last sip left, the smell of popcorn fills the air and Jaehyun finds himself putting the now empty cup back down in favor of turning around in his seat to finish watching Johnny prepare it. He forgets to answer back as he instead watches Johnny open the now ready popcorn bag and pour it into a big bowl, smile once again coming across his face as he relishes in the comfortable familiarity of it all. 

Watching movies alone with Johnny has become such a much needed time for him in his busy school and work schedule, and he finds himself looking forward to it each week. They both make time for it for each other as friends do, but he knows that him and Johnny have bonded over it differently than when he watches k-dramas with Taeyong or Doyoung. They usually watch movies in English without subtitles needed, being able to laugh with each other about the nuisance in jokes in English that they both understand, able to discuss movies and see them in a different light. His smile grows bigger as he realizes he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Johnny finishes preparing the popcorn and finally turns around to bring the two bowls he has to the couch for them, but swiftly stops in his tracks when he sees Jaehyun looking at him over the back of the couch with that big smile across his face. Jaehyun watches his expression soften in an almost shy kind of way before speaking to him.

“W-what?” Johnny asks, stuttering with a small twinkle in his eye as he blinks down at Jaehyun. Jaehyun thinks he sees Johnny’s cheeks slightly coloring and thinks that’s really cute right before he feels his ears going red too, like he’s embarrassed he was caught staring or for thinking that thought, as if he hasn’t thought about it before. 

He pushes these feelings away though, chalks this sudden nervousness he has to the tiktok recording. He doesn’t like that Johnny doesn’t know he’s recording him but at the same time, it flares up some excitement in him to be able to show Johnny later after all is done. 

So Jaehyun hides it all with a giggle and tries to confidently respond, “N-nothing,” inwardly cursing himself for stuttering. Johnny’s expression is still soft on him, a little curious. He watches Johnny drag his eyes slowly down his face before stopping at his lips, and Jaehyun suddenly feels himself flushing even more, heat now spreading down from his ears to his face, neck and chest. 

This is not the first time Johnny has looked at him like that, and he knows what’s coming. Johnny is about to tease him for being so easily flustered, and Jaehyun will again choose to ignore the fact that the only person that’s ever made him so easily flustered is his best friend, standing right there in front of him. 

As if on queue, Johnny’s whole demeanor changes and he’s laughing, smile coming up to his eyes, “Jae, you really get embarrassed so easily!” He makes his way to the couch, plopping down after setting the two bowls down on the coffee table, “Your ears are so red again~” Jaehyun snaps out of it and grumbles with a pout, knowing the redness in his ears ain’t going away anytime soon.

“You were taking too long as usual-“ he says, looking away and quickly at his phone, remembering his whole plan with sudden urgency in order to not think about these exchanges he has with Johnny too deeply. “I’ll turn off the lights.”

He gets up to do so, finding himself rushing so that he doesn’t get caught. He doesn’t see the way Johnny’s eyes follow his movements longingly, doesn’t know that the camera on his phone is catching it all. He scurries back to the couch again, and he can feel the question coming before Johnny even asks. “Why lights off this time?”

It’s not that the lights have ever been an issue, but Jaehyun has always has said that they should watch movies with the lights on so Johnny’s eyes don’t strain as bad. He considers himself a good friend, he cares about his best friend’s bad eyesight after all. He always makes sure that Johnny doesn’t forget to put eye drops in before they watch, which reminds him—

“It’s better to watch horror movies with the lights off! Speaking of, did you put some eye drops in already?” He looks back over at Johnny, only to watch him roll him eyes. “Not yet mom, I’ll go right now~” Johnny says then sticking out his tongue at him, but gets up and goes to grab his eye drops from his desk before going to his restroom, sending Jaehyun a wink before he closes the door. 

Jaehyun doesn’t realize the fondness he has in his eyes, but he does feel the way his heart has started to beat faster. Again, he thinks it’s due to his nervousness for the recording. That’s when he sees he has another chance to check his phone to make sure it’s recording properly before this all goes down.

Squatting down in front of the tv, he checks his phone to in fact see everything is still in place and it’s been recording this whole time. Earlier he had made sure his screen brightness was down, that he had enough space in his phone for a long recording, and enough battery too. He chuckles to himself thinking about the amount of effort he’s going through, hoping it’s worth it and that Johnny will think so too. 

He winks into the camera for content (in the back of his mind he can hear Doyoung scoffing at him for it already), and quickly gets up right before he hears Johnny come back out into the room. He says “just grabbing the remote” while doing so so that Johnny doesn’t question why he got up, and he doesn’t as they both plop down on the couch at the same time, close together as always. Jaehyun snuggles into the warmth of Johnny’s side, and Johnny slings his right arm around his shoulders to pull him just a tad bit closer. Jaehyun suddenly remembers the the first time they ever snuggled.

They had been watching another horror movie, it was sometime last year. With all the movies they ever watched, they always sat close to each other but never fully touching until that night. Something in the movie had scared Jaehyun to the point where he screamed and practically jumped into Johnny’s lap, hiding his eyes into his best friend’s chest and shaking a little bit. Johnny didn’t even tease him or question it, just lightly laughed and pulled him closer, holding him tight, running a hand over his back soothingly. Jaehyun had found himself instantly comforted, and stayed in his lap for the rest of the movie. 

They never talked about it, but since then it’s just become a normal thing for them. He since has loved the way Johnny’s arms felt around him, and thinks that if he had a boyfriend, it’s what he’d be doing with him all the time. Before he can even begin to unpack that very pressing thought, Johnny’s voice brings him back to the present. 

“I got your favorite chips,” he says, which makes Jaehyun looks towards the other bowl on the table. He finds himself a little confused because he didn’t remember mentioning to Johnny that Doyoung and Taeyong had forgot to grab chips for him on their grocery run earlier that week, but doesn’t think to question him about. Instead he lets out an earnest “Thank you,” as Johnny releases him from his hold so Jaehyun can grab both bowls, passing the popcorn to Johnny who takes it with his unpreoccupied hand. He then snuggles back into Johnny’s side, getting comfy again and using the remote to start the movie. 

The room goes dark for just a moment as it loads up, and Jaehyun slightly shivers in anticipation of what Johnny’s reaction is going to be once he pretends to fall asleep on him. Neither of them have ever fallen asleep while watching movies together, so he has no clue what’s going to happen, what Johnny is going to do. He knows Johnny must have felt him shiver because he then feels him lean over to whisper into his left ear. 

“You scared already?” Jaehyun can hear the damn smirk in his voice, and scoffs to try to break the weird tension and nervousness he feels going through him since the start of the evening. “You wish!” He wants to sounds convincing enough, but he thinks that he wouldn’t even believe that himself. He hopes the camera caught all this, so he can play it back and see how he can cut all this to fit into the tiktok narrative that has yet to fully play out. 

The movie then starts, and Jaehyun settles into the story line and lets his body relax further into Johnny’s. It’s a shame really, he thinks, that he can’t focus completely on the movie because his mind is preoccupied with making this tiktok perfect, as it seems like a movie he’d really like if he could fully pay attention. Yet because of it all, he finds himself so fully aware of his surroundings and of Johnny, and in this state he’s starting to fully notice things he just brushed off before. 

He’s noticing the way Johnny puts down the popcorn bowl in favor of lacing his hand with one of Jaehyun’s, squeezing it a little when an action scene hits its peak. He’s noticing the way Johnny takes the bowl of chips out of his hands once he’s long done eating them so that he can pull Jaehyun fully into his lap. He’s noticing the way that Johnny’s other hand is resting on his waist, and the way that hand pulls him closer to his chest whenever a jump scare happens. He’s noticing the way Johnny looks over to check on him after every jump scare, to make sure he’s okay. He’s noticing that Johnny’s eyes linger on his face then, and that for the first time he’s looking back because he’s now oh so aware of it all. 

Jaehyun feels like a deer caught in the headlights because of it. He always knew Johnny was checking on him but never looked back, always keeping himself preoccupied in the movie. Now that he’s caught, he needs to put his plan into gear before Johnny can say anything about him looking back. 

“I’m getting sleepy...” he says, voice trailing as he looks into Johnny’s eyes still, realizing just how close their faces are. His ears are heating up again, and he’s glad that it should be dark enough to where Johnny won’t notice. Johnny’s face then immediately looks slightly concerned as he lets go of the hand laced with Jaehyun’s in favor of grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. Jaehyun feels his fingers twitch sadly at the loss.

“I know you were busy with work and school this week, do you want to stop and go to bed early?” Johnny is such a good friend, Jaehyun thinks to himself. He’s hearing what Johnny’s saying but the look in his eyes tells differently; Jaehyun can tell that Johnny doesn’t actually want him to go, he knows him too well. 

He had texted Johnny earlier that day when he woke up, saying he slept in this morning to catch up on sleep lost from this past week. However, Johnny seems to not remember that or is choosing to ignore it in favor of Jaehyun getting more of the rest he seems to need. Jaehyun hasn’t responded yet so Johnny continues, “We could always watch it again next weekend—“

“No,” Jaehyun says firmly, interrupting him before he even had a chance to finish the thought, “I really like the movie so far, I want to finish it.” Suddenly the look on Johnny’s face is carefully blank; this is one of the few times he can’t read him, and he holds his breath, the future of his tiktok career resting in Johnny’s hands. 

He wonders if he’s hiding everything well enough, and hopes Johnny hasn’t suddenly noticed his phone while watching the movie. The urge to look at his phone is there but he can’t find himself looking away from Johnny’s eyes, who are now slowly dragging down his face again, to look at Jaehyun’s lips for the second time tonight. 

“Alright Jae, anything for you.” He finally responds, a lick of teasing in his voice mixed with something else Jaehyun can’t quite pinpoint. He hears Johnny, but he also hears his heart pounding in his ears as he smiles so hard back at him that his dimples are showing. He doesn’t trust himself to answer back without confessing about the recording, feels it weighing down on him. 

In the back of his mind he feels like something more concrete is weighing down on him, something else he needs to confess and tell Johnny but it’s also something he hasn’t fully grasped or come to terms with with himself. So for what he hopes is the last time tonight, he pushes those thoughts away to unpack later. Well, at least he tries to push them away but they are starting to push back; Jaehyun doesn’t know why now of all times they are.

Jaehyun’s nagging thoughts get interrupted when he feels Johnny poking one of his dimples, something he has never explained to Jaehyun why he does. He never asks, and has never stopped him either. He lightly laughs at the feeling, knowing he likes it, being doted on by Johnny but again, _Let’s not think about the reasons why you like it right now, save it for later_ his brain supplies him, begging him to focus on the task at hand. That makes Jaehyun go to grab the remote to unpause the movie when he suddenly sees and remembers the wine bottle with empty glasses on the coffee table just waiting to be used.

As always, Johnny seems to read his mind, to be one step ahead of him as he’s already grabbing the bottle and corkscrew. He doesn’t say anything as he magically gets the wine bottle open with Jaehyun still in his lap, watching the way Johnny’s hands work the contraption without even the slightest spill. He grabs the glasses and holds them as Johnny pours the wine for them both, the silence ringing in his ears making his nagging thoughts from before even louder, echoing in his mind, boiling to the surface from the depths they’ve been pushed down to. Jaehyun feels like something important is about to happen, like there is electricity in the air and that at any moment now, time will stop for both him and Johnny—

“This one is off-dry compared to the one we tried last time,” Johnny is saying, pulling Jaehyun back to reality once again. He hasn’t even taken a sip yet because he was so lost in his thoughts, Johnny way ahead of him. With a careful flick of his wrist, he swirls the glass for a couple seconds before bringing it up to his nose. _Get it together_ he tells himself as he closes his eyes and takes a deep inhale, earthy scent of the wine filling his senses, comforting and familiar and calming; it’s just what he needed. 

The corners of his lips tug up as he exhales, opening his eyes as he takes a sip. He sees Johnny watching him, waiting for his reaction, eyes a little more relaxed than before. The wine tastes really nice, soft without drying out his mouth. It’s perfect, _this moment is perfect_ he thinks, and holds Johnny’s gaze as he drinks down the rest. Johnny does the same, and in seconds they have finished their glasses already. 

The wine instantly relaxes him, takes away his nerves enough to respond without tripping over his thoughts. “I actually think it’s sweet,” he says, grabbing Johnny’s glass and putting both of them down on the coffee table. Johnny is uncharacteristically silent, doesn’t respond, and Jaehyun wonders what’s going through his mind. He turns his head to the side a bit, sending Johnny a questioning look, but it seems like Johnny is much too deep in thought, so he doesn’t wait for a response. Instead he sends him a thankful smile, grabs the remote and unpauses the movie, turning it down a bit. 

He feels a warmth spread through him as he snuggles into Johnny’s chest again, this time laying his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck and shoulder, getting ready to act like he fell asleep. His lips lightly graze the skin of his best friend’s neck and he swears he feels Johnny take a quick inhale, like he’s holding his breath, and can feel his heart start beating faster from where his body is against his chest. Then just like before, Johnny is wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s waist and pulling him closer. He wonders if Johnny can feel his heart start beating faster too.

“Sleep..” he hears Johnny whisper, and Jaehyun takes it as his queue to start slowly fluttering his eyes closed. The movie quickly becomes forgotten in his mind as he evens out his breathing over the next ten minutes. He wonders just how this is coming across on camera, but he no longer is worried about it being perfect. He is instead wondering still about what Johnny was thinking about, and if he should confront him about it once the act is all over. The anticipation of it all is beginning to set deep into his bones, and he awaits Johnny’s reaction to him falling asleep on him patiently. 

Before he knows it, five more minutes of Jaehyun controlling his breathing slowly and carefully have passed. He’s about to give up on Johnny doing anything more as a reaction, but of course he comes through for Jaehyun. He always has, and Jaehyun doesn’t know it yet, but he always will. 

“Jae,” he says so softly Jaehyun almost doesn’t hear him, “Are you asleep?” He wants to laugh because of course if he really was asleep, he wouldn’t be able to tell Johnny that. It’s hard not to laugh when it comes to Johnny, because he’s so naturally funny, and Jaehyun almost gives in to the urge but somehow manages to hold it back. There is a long beat of silence while Johnny seems to wait to see if Jaehyun is going to answer, but of course he doesn’t. 

That’s when Jaehyun feels Johnny slip a hand into his gently again, and he almost forgets to keep breathing. He doesn’t know why, for they were just holding hands earlier like it was nothing ( _it’s everything_ his brain screams at him but he again pushes it away). He resists the urge to hold his hand back in favor of keeping up the act, seeing where this is going. There was no way he could have known just what Johnny was about to do or say, no way he could have been ready for it, but it happens anyway. He can’t stop it, and he only has himself to blame.

“Jae, I know you’re asleep right now... but there’s something I have to tell you.” Johnny sounds so nervous, something that doesn’t happen often. It peaks Jaehyun’s interest so much, for he didn’t think Johnny ever hid anything from him (and vice versa), so he knows he’s about to tell him a secret that he doesn’t want him to actually know. He almost gives up the whole act in excitement, heart beating even faster and he can feel Johnny’s do so too. In a moment, Jaehyun is about to know something he’s not supposed to and he wants to stop Johnny because of the false pretense, but they’re both already in far too deep. 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you... that I like you. So far I can only tell a sleeping you because I have no idea how you’d react if you were awake.” Johnny takes a deep inhale of air and lets out a sigh after it, like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders; it’s because it has, even though he doesn’t know it yet because he thinks Jaehyun is asleep. 

But he isn’t, he very much isn’t, and he has heard everything. His heart is doing things it’s never done before, and he’s feeling every single nerve in his body going crazy. Such an intense feeling of butterflies takes over his stomach that he almost forgets to be asleep still, but the rational part of his brains tells him that he desperately has to continue to pretend he’s asleep because he needs time to think about how to react. 

He needs to take time to fully comprehend what Johnny’s just said, and most importantly, he needs to confront within himself all the feelings about Johnny that he’s ever pushed away, to unbury them and consider them and think about why he ever buried them in the first place. Because in his state of fake sleep, behind the mask of closed eyes and even breaths, his sense of touch is elevated and all he can feel is Johnny.

He can feel the way Johnny’s hand is now fully grasping his, his thumb rubbing over the side of Jaehyun’s hand as he slowly brings it up to place a kiss of the back of it. He feels just how gentle Johnny places his lips there for the lightest of presses. He feels the heat of Johnny’s body against his seeping into his clothes, his skin, his soul, the rise and fall of Johnny’s chest pressed close to his own heart. Then he feels Johnny releasing his hand and bringing it up to instead lightly run through his hair, before he feels Johnny’s head turning downward towards his face slightly; That’s when he feels Johnny eyes on his face, and he puts all his willpower into not opening his eyes to look back. 

“Maybe one day I can tell you... and maybe one day you’ll feel the same way too.” Johnny sounds hopeful, and Jaehyun starts to get overwhelmed by every single emotion he’s ever known. He’s wondering how long Johnny has felt this way, and if anybody else knows. He wondering if Johnny somehow figured out about his secret recording and is messing with him. _No way_ he tells himself, for the Johnny he knows would never joke around like this, about something that will ultimately affect their friendship. 

Johnny is then carefully moving Jaehyun into position to pick him up in his arms bridal style, trying not to wake him. Strong arms lift him as he feels Johnny stand up from the couch and walk him over to his bed. The way Johnny is so gentle with him, placing him to lay down in his bed and bringing a blanket over his body, has Jaehyun on the verge of tears. 

He slowly moves his body to get more comfortable amidst his ‘sleep’, pushing his head further into Johnny’s pillow and pulling Johnny’s blanket closer to his body. Johnny’s scent surrounds him fully and everything feels so right, like he belongs here in his bed. The other must be watching him since he didn’t hear him walk away, for suddenly Johnny’s hand is cupping his face.

“Good night Jae,” Johnny whispers, and Jaehyun hates the empty feeling he gets when Johnny pulls his hand away, walking back to the couch. Jaehyun slightly opens his eyes to secretly watch him as Johnny goes back to sitting down, pouring himself another glass of wine. He looks like he’s having the biggest internal dilemma with himself, and that’s when Jaehyun remembers it’s time to consider his own battle. He’s done pushing it all away.

When he met Johnny two years ago, Jaehyun had been dating Sicheng for about six months. He had liked and felt content with Sicheng, but suddenly Sicheng had said to him that he couldn’t compete with Johnny for Jaehyun’s attention. At the time, Jaehyun didn’t understand it and had no clue why Sicheng would say that. He thought that Sicheng simply didn’t like him anymore and was using Johnny being Jaehyun’s new best friend as an excuse to break up with him. 

Now, Jaehyun realizes why he felt that way, for upon meeting Johnny they hit it off so well, like they had catching up to do for all the years they didn’t know each other. Johnny had always been nice to Sicheng and never tried to take him away from, Jaehyun chose himself how he spent his time, always... then and now. He chose Johnny, and still does. So two months into meeting Johnny, Sicheng broke up with him. 

Jaehyun cried, but now that he thinks about it more, honestly he wasn’t crying because he was hurt, but crying because he was so confused. Johnny helped him through the breakup of course, tried to help him through his feelings. “What happened?” Johnny had asked him as he hugged him and Jaehyun cried into his chest. 

Yet Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to tell him the reason why they broke up, about the reason he was given, for he didn’t want Johnny to feel like he was to blame, and he didn’t fully understand it himself. So Jaehyun didn’t answer him, but Johnny didn’t question further. Johnny made himself there for him, like the good friend he is, has always been.

Jaehyun hasn’t dated anyone since, hasn’t felt the attraction or need to. He never allowed himself to ask himself why, but he knows the reason now. It’s because Jaehyun has found everything he’s ever needed in Johnny, and the realization fully hits him. 

Johnny, who has been here, right in front of him and giving Jaehyun his all, never asking for anything in return. Johnny, the only one that has him smiling genuinely all the time, the only one that makes him laugh to the point of crying, the only one he looks forward to seeing after a long day of school & work. Johnny, who he finds his solace in, who he doesn’t want to leave his side, who he goes to first for anything, who has been the best friend he could ask for. Johnny, who has he watches the rest of the movie, has no clue that Jaehyun is watching him and is now realizing that not only does he like him too, but he loves him. Jaehyun loves him.... so much, and he wants to give Johnny back every feeling he’s ever made him feel, to love him back fully.

He’s been so obvious, he thinks, that he’s in love with Johnny, to everybody except Johnny and himself. As he looks back, he realizes that his friends must know, but have never pushed them. He feels stupid for never letting himself confront his feelings, and he needs to see why. When they first met, they couldn’t be more than best friends because Jaehyun was dating at the time, and that has set Jaehyun up for the position he is in today. He had pushed away his feelings because Johnny and him have a friendship going that’s so great, it would kill him if it ever had to end. As he continues to look at Johnny, he knows Johnny feels the same way. But at some point they both had begun to test the waters, pushing the boundaries of their friendship physically without discussion, fragile but yet so strong.

Jaehyun then takes the time to fully look at Johnny, in a way he thinks he’s never done before (he has, he’ll realize it soon). His eyes focus on Johnny’s handsome face, trailing down the curve of his neck and across the expanse of muscles showing through his shirt that just clings so nicely against him. He lets his eyes then go further down, to see the way his pants hug his thighs, something he’d notice before. Ever since they started working out together, Jaehyun has become aware of Johnny’s body, his progression but now.... he feels something start to burn in the pit of his stomach, only getting stronger as he watches Johnny bring a hand up to run it through his hair. 

Jaehyun wants to run his hands through it too, and it’s not the first time he’s thought about it. He recalls just last week Johnny mentioning to him that he wanted to go blonde while running his hand through his hair. Jaehyun instantly pictured it and didn’t realize he was zoning out to the imagine of his best friend as a blonde and how good he would look... how sexy it would be. Johnny had watched Jaehyun’s face as he was deep in thought about it, waiting for his input. He didn’t know if Jaehyun knew his ears were going red. Jaehyun eventually snapped out of it, but not without saying “You’d look so good,” not being able to make eye contact back, but instead quickly reaching up to run a hand through his own hair, even though is was Johnny’s he had the urge to touch. 

Amidst that memory, he finds himself bringing his eyes back down to focuses on Johnny’s lips. The same lips that kissed him so lightly just minutes before, against the back of his hand. He so desperately wants to feel them again, but this time on his own lips, all over... everywhere. Arousal fully pools in him then, blood starting to go south and if he continues these thoughts without doing anything about them, he’s going to go insane.

He gets himself so caught up in such a lust filled trance that he doesn’t realize that in the present moment, time has been passing and the movie is long finished. That Johnny has at some point turned to look at him, and that he’s caught. Because somewhere in the middle of it all, he stopped pretending; he stopped pretending like he could just push his feelings for his best friend away, stopped pretending like he didn’t know all along, stopped pretending that he wasn’t attracted to him, and stopped pretending that he was asleep. Now that he’s caught, there is no turning back. Johnny won’t see it coming, just as Jaehyun couldn’t have prepared himself for the events of this evening even if he tried.

“Have a good nap?” Johnny asks tiredly, eye contact meaningfully maintained. Jaehyun wonders just how he looks in Johnny’s vision right now, in his bed, light from the tv on his face, Jaehyun’s eyes glazed over sinfully in a way he’s never let Johnny see. He can see Johnny’s eyes caressing his whole form before continuing to question him. “How long have you been awake?” 

Jaehyun steadily pushes himself to sit up, Johnny’s blanket falling off the top half of his body; he doesn’t dare let himself turn away from Johnny. He’s biting his bottom lip, a habit Jaehyun has noticed that Johnny does without even realizing it. It’s cute, it’s sexy, it’s deliberate, it’s so... Johnny, in every way. Jaehyun breaks eye contact to stare at his mouth like Johnny has done so many times to him before, and Johnny releases his bottom lip in small surprise. 

“This whole time...” he says, his answer hanging heavily in the air as he slowly brings his eyes back up to Johnny’s own. He watches Johnny take a full minute to realize just what his answer means, and to watch the worry settle into his face. His eyebrows stitch together, little wrinkles appearing and mouth slightly agape in shock. 

“Jae, I can explain—“ he starts, but Jaehyun is quick to cut him off. 

“You don’t have to.” he says, and with that, he’s getting off Johnny’s bed because he can’t take it anymore. He needs to feel Johnny’s body against his own again, to let him know he likes him back just as much, if not even more.

So he sits himself into Johnny’s lap once again, but this time he’s straddling him, his hands coming up, one to trace the side of Johnny’s neck and the other into and through his hair. He watches the look of pleasure go across Johnny’s face and feels himself get harder at the fact that he’s the one that caused it. Their faces are so close and Jaehyun doesn’t know where he’s finding the willpower to not just kiss him already. “John...” he whispers, and Johnny’s eyes open slightly, the same glazed over expression staring back at each other, waiting for the next move.

“I like you too,” Jaehyun says, with as much conviction as he can, because he wants Johnny to believe him, and he wants to believe that he knows what’s best for himself, that being Johnny. “I like you so much,” Jaehyun continues, and Johnny slips his hands under Jaehyun’s shirt on his waist, fingers caressing the delicate skin there and Jaehyun lets out a small moan, a shiver of pleasure going across his whole body as he grinds his hardness down against Johnny’s.

“Say it again,” Johnny says then, bringing up one of his hands to trace his thumb on Jaehyun’s bottom lip. Jaehyun takes a moment to consider all the different things he could say. He could start telling Johnny about how this all came about in his mind right now, but he’ll save it for later. He could tell Johnny just how sorry he is for holding back these past years, for they could have been doing this a whole lot sooner, but he’ll apologize later. He could tell him exactly what Johnny wants to hear again, but there’s no fun in that when what he’s feeling goes beyond the realms of just liking someone. He doesn’t realize it, but a single tear is coming down his face thinking about what he knows he’s about to say. Under Johnny’s gaze, he has never felt so loved, and in love and he’s compelled to say it. So he does. 

“I love you.”

He feels that same heat as always crawling up from his neck to his face and to his ears as he says it, but the smile that comes across Johnny’s face is the brightest Jaehyun’s ever seen, and it’s so worth it. It reaches fully to his eyes, whisker dimples popping out. Jaehyun finds himself doing the same, Johnny poking one of his dimples once again and then they are laughing together in each other’s arms, Jaehyun laughing that deep, full laugh that only comes out for the man in front of him. Johnny stops laughing first, and Jaehyun slows down his laughter to take another look at him.

“I love you too,” he says back, a tear also falling down his cheek. Jaehyun uses a hand to wipe it, and he feels both of Johnny’s hands come up to his neck, pulling him closer and finally, finally their lips meet. 

Jaehyun didn’t have any expectation as to what it’d be like to kiss Johnny, but now that he’s doing it, any previous expectations of Johnny of any kind that he’s ever had are thrown out the window. Johnny is kissing him so slowly, so softly, the initial slide of lips conveying his words from just moments ago. 

Jaehyun’s hand in Johnny’s hair slides down the back of his neck to grab his nape, urgency from before coming forward with a pull of him closer than close. Johnny doesn’t hesitate to match that urgency, quickly taking the reigns as both their lips move faster. And then he feels Johnny’s tounge slide against his bottom lip and he pulls back a little to take a breath but not before letting out a whimper, want and need coursing through him stronger than ever before. The hot sliding of their tounges meeting makes him grind down his hips again, and then Johnny’s lips and hands pull off him, but only for a quick second. Next thing he knows, one of Johnny’s hands is gripping the back of his head and pulling his hair so roughly, exposing his neck fully to him. 

The look in Johnny eyes is so dark, and he’s sure his own eyes give away just how bad he wants him as Johnny’s hot mouth starts to drag down the side of his neck. The moan Jaehyun lets out is so loud and needy and rough and it has Johnny’s other hand grabbing his hip hard in order to grind himself up into Jaehyun’s hardness. Johnny moans against his neck too, Jaehyun imprinting the sound into his mind forever when he feels Johnny start to suck a mark at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. 

When Johnny’s done, Jaehyun feels his grip on his body loosen as he lets go of Jaehyun’s hip and neck. Johnny presses a little kiss on the mark he just left before he pulls away to look Jaehyun straight in the eyes, lust not gone but a stern look coming across his face. Jaehyun panics for a second, thinking he did something wrong, but Johnny quickly uses a hand to cup his face and Jaehyun closes his eyes at the feel, panic instantly gone.

“Jae, baby,” Johnny whispers, and Jaehyun feels himself preening at the nickname, leaning into Johnny’s hand on his face as he opens his eyes. “Do you want to... keep going?” He questions, panting and a little breathless, gaze on Jaehyun like he’s the only thing that’s ever mattered to him. 

“I’ve never wanted anything more,” he responds easily, completely meaning it as he grips Johnny’s shirt tightly in his hands. Being around and with Johnny has always been easy, he thinks, and he is glad that that’s not gonna change. Even though they are about to take a step further into territory they’ve never been with each other, he feels it’s easy because it’s Johnny, his best friend, and now more.

So Johnny sends him his signature smirk and lifts him up, carrying him back to his bed with Jaehyun’s legs wrapping around his hips, mouths exploring each other once again. The tiktok and his phone are long forgotten, but it stays capturing these moments as they first experience them. Jaehyun’s going to have quite the video to show Johnny once all is said and done, and quite the story to show and tell the whole world about the one he loves.

━━━━━━･ ◈ ･━━━━━━

“I think it’s time for you and Taeyong to switch rooms,” Doyoung is saying to Jaehyun two weeks later, as Jaehyun is sitting at their shared little kitchen table looking through grocery ads. It’s his and Johnny’s turn to do the twice a month chore of buying groceries for the four of them, and they’re waiting for Johnny and Taeyong to get back from their last class so they can go get it done and cook dinner. 

Jaehyun looks up from the ads, sending his roommate an offended look, playfully though. “What, can’t take having a famous tik toker as your roommate anymore?!” he teases him. Doyoung does his infamous eye roll, and Jaehyun picks up his iced americano that he had brought home after his shift at the cafe earlier to take a sip. Of course he brought one back for Johnny too, it sitting in the fridge waiting for him.

“More like me and Taeyong are sick of walking in on you and Johnny going at it like rabbits,” he responds much too casually and Jaehyun chokes on his coffee. Doyoung evilly laughs at Jaehyun’s coughing but slaps his back a bit as if it will help Jaehyun clear his throat. Jaehyun supposses he deserves it. 

Jaehyun had told Johnny the truth about why he actually pretended to be asleep on that fateful night, thinking Johnny might not be okay with him posting anything since it was so personal and important to them. Yet Johnny was more than supportive, loving the idea of showing the world just how they discovered their love for one another. Jaehyun smiled to himself, a little laugh coming out amidst his coughing fit because Johnny was such a romantic. He loved it though, loved him for it even more. That next day, he and Johnny went through the full recording, edited it nicely (taking out the too steamy parts because of course he wasn’t trying to get banned from the app), and posted it, it going viral within 24 hours. Jaehyun had been recognized a couple times on campus and during his shifts at the coffee shop since then, Johnny saying a couple of people recognized him too. It especially happened when they were together, which was almost all the time now. 

Once he gains his composure again, he thinks about Doyoung’s proposal for a minute. He wonders why they didn’t switch rooms before him and Johnny got together, because he’s sure Taeyong and Doyoung would have wanted that and his past self would jumped on the idea too. “Actually it’s a great idea. But I wanna know why we didn’t do that before?” He questions to Doyoung, who sends him an exasperated look of disbelief.

“Me and Yong wanted to but we didn’t want to put Johnny through having to room with you while you were so oblivious to his feelings and your own.” At that response, Jaehyun’s whole demeanor softens. He feels bad for putting his friends through it too, and Doyoung must see this change for he comes over and hugs him. “It’s okay Jaehyun, we forgave you already for it,” Doyoung comforts him, squeezing him hard in their hug, “but I’m not so sure how much more we can take of seeing Johnny’s tounge down your throat—“

Jaehyun’s embarrassment makes its way to the tips of his ears once again and he pushes Doyoung away from the hug playfully. Doyoung’s laughing at him when he sees the tips of his ears colored so red, continuing to tease him. “So you have the audacity to be embarrassed about it right now as I confront you about it but not when it actually happens? Unbelievable really!” And Jaehyun laughs because that’s so true; when either Doyoung or Taeyong walk in on them, no matter what their doing, they both don’t care and just keep going. Him and Johnny have become shameless about it really. 

“We’re making up for lost time,” he tried to explain, embarrassed smile coming across his face, “we don’t have any time to spare.” Doyoung starts fake gagging at that and Jaehyun can’t believe he’s become this cheesy; Johnny is definitely to blame. 

About five minutes later, he hears their room door opening and Taeyong and Johnny come in, laughing loudly at something they’re talking about. Taeyong immediately runs over to give Doyoung a hug, and Jaehyun goes to grab the Iced Americano he brought Johnny earlier in the fridge. Before he can even turn around to hand it to him, he feels Johnny put his arms around him from behind, pushing his whole body back into him as Johnny back hugs him tighter.

He manages to wiggle his body around to give Johnny the drink while still wrapped in his embrace, head tilting up to meet eyes. “Hey” Johnny says, and before Jaehyun can even respond, Johnny’s leaning down and kissing him. Of course Jaehyun immediately reciprocates back, forgetting the other two in the room for just a moment—

“Jaehyun, did we not just talk about this—“ Doyoung cuts in, and Jaehyun smiles into the kiss, deciding to kiss Johnny back harder. Surely, Johnny doesn’t mind. He swears he can feel the steam coming out of Doyoung’s ears as he hears him drag Taeyong out of the room. When the dorm slams, they only separate from each other because of their urge to laugh. Once they’ve settled down, Jaehyun passes Johnny the coffee which Johnny takes and drinks half of immediately. “Addict much?” Jaehyun teases, to which Johnny acts in mock offense. “Only because you enable me!” He insists, and Jaehyun knows that’s actually half true. 

“You know, I only became so addicted because you make iced americanos so well,” Johnny says before finishing off the cup. Jaehyun rolls his eyes but believes him. There is a moment of comfortable silence that overtakes them, and Jaehyun finds himself reaching up to run his hand through Johnny’s newly dyed blonde hair. “You really like it that much?” Johnny questions, smirking so hard because he already knows the answer. Jaehyun won’t give him the satisfaction though, quickly retracting his hand and turning away from Johnny, but he can’t hide the smile on his face.

“Remember how you practically jumped me the moment you saw me walk in, freshly dyed blonde hair on display for you?” Of course he does, and now he thinks Johnny’s tryna get him worked up or something... and it’s working. Jaehyun had told Johnny he would look good as a blonde before but... he couldn’t have known he’d look better than good. Sexy wasn’t even enough a proper word for it. 

Doyoung and Taeyong then reenter the room, Doyoung being dramatic and looking around the corner to make sure Johnny and Jaehyun aren’t sharing face anymore. Taeyong brings his reusable shopping bags over, reminding them that they’ve got a very pressing chore to do right now before the four of them starve. “And when you guys are done getting us food, Jaehyun my side of the room will be empty; bring all your stuff over so we can switch already, Doie can’t take seeing your blatant PDA anymore!”

“Also remember to run Taeyong a check from your tiktok earnings, it was his quick thinking that finally got you two together,” Doyoung jokes, but it makes Jaehyun feel so grateful and as he looks towards Taeyong who is humbly shrugging it off. “Thank you Tae,” he says, truly meaning it too. 

For Johnny as his best friend had been great, but Johnny as not only his best friend but also his boyfriend and lover and his everything was even better. It was better than better... better than he could have ever imagined. He can’t read Johnny’s mind but as he looks over to him now, standing so close by his side, he thinks Johnny is thinking the same thing. His eyes are bright as he looks back at Jaehyun, and he’s never looked so forward to the future, their future, finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> In an alternate universe, both Jaehyun and Johnny did and posted WAP challenges; I wish I could live in that universe just for a day JUST so that I could see them lol
> 
> There are so many johnjae fics where I wish I could read them from both of their POVs, and while writing this ending note, I am now considering writing this from Johnny’s POV but starting from when they first meet, Johhny always getting coffee from Jaehyun while he’s on shift and also always studying at the cafe so he can take glances at him in between studying, Johnny having to get Jaehyun through his break up with WinWin, Johnny’s own realization, Johnny drunkenly telling Taeyong & Doyoung how much he likes Jaehyun, Johnny during the first time they cuddle with each other, Johnny going insane over Jaehyun’s WAP challenge (aka SMUTTTT), the whole smut scene after the confessions and that fact that it’s essentially a sex tape (so both of them watching it to edit it but end up fucking again before editing) and then past where this fic ends to Jaehyun switching rooms with Taeyong to be roomies with Johnny, and then (eventually?) posting Johnny’s proposal on his tiktok account (insert tooth rotting fluff here); if that’s something anybody is interested in please let me know in a comment below~
> 
> **EDIT: Johnny POV mentioned above coming in Summer 2021!**
> 
> Kudos and Comments are truly appreciated as it’s my first johnjae fic! **✧･ﾟ｡༄**


End file.
